Remember Me
by Lightbane
Summary: AU take on episode 5/21/10 - What if Jessica arrived at Brody's room before things got heated between Natalie and Brody?


**Disclaimer:** I do not own or make any money from One Life to Live, (OLTL) or the characters involved here. They are the property of ABC America.

Natalie staggers over to the door "You remember?" she asked Jessica.

"I'm sorry Natalie, Brody for all of this," said Jessica

"Hey its ok Jess, you were in a really bad place," said Brody standing there stiffy, shock rushing through his body, she's finally come back to him after months of torment.

"I feel really bad still for what I did to you, to both of you," said Jessica standing at the door. "It's ok Jess, we'll talk tomorrow. I'll get Roxy to call me a cab," said Natalie looking at Brody. Well aware of what she was about to have done with him.

"Ok Natalie.. I'll talk to you tomorrow," said Jessica. Brody stood in front of her still in rigid shock, as Natalie left rather ungracefully. "I have to apologize again Brody, for everything I put you through, please forgive me," she asked.

Jessica closes the distance between them and shuts the door. "How can I make it up to you?" she asked. Brody wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hard and passionately as they crashed up against the door.

"I love you so much Jess, it was torture seeing you go through it all by yourself. I hated every moment of seeing you struggle. But I just knew that you would come back to me," he said breathlessly as he kissed her again.

Jessica dug her fingers into his shoulders and whispered, "Brody... I love you so much, I can't believe after how callous I've been to you that you'd accept me so quickly,"

"I won't ever leave you Jess, you weren't yourself then, you were stuck in a horrible nightmare. I'll be there for you at the end of it every time," he whispered as he kissed her again before releasing her and sitting on the edge of the bed. Emotion welling in his eyes as she walked over to him

"You rescued me Brody, I don't deserve you, I've been so horrible to you," she said as she placed a hand on his cheek. "You've got me though, I won't ever let you go," he said passionately. His hands reached around her back and tugged at the zipper pulling it down. He pulled her dress down keeping his eyes locked on her.

She leaned down to kiss him gently while her hands reached down and tugged at his shirt, pulling it up over his broad chest. He broke the kiss and raised his arms so she could pull his shirt over his head. He reached up and pulled her down onto the bed with him. She reached down and unbuttoned his pants and tugged the zipper down. He rolled her under him keeping his eyes locked on hers he shoved his pants down and kicked them onto the floor. He leaned over her and kissed her his boxer clad hips pressing against her panty clad ones.

He kissed her again his eyes never leaving hers as his hands grasped her waist. Her hands flattened against his abs as she trailed her hands up his chest over his nipples to his shoulders making his body tremble slightly as she returned his soft kiss, her eyes gazing into his intense blue ones.

"I love you Brody," she whispered again reaching up and kissing his neck against his ear. He groaned and dropped down kissing her harder her hands smoothing over his back, her nails trailing against his skin.

His hands reached under her and unhooked her bra sliding it off. His fingers slid down her body to her hips where he dug his fingers into the band pulling, sliding them down, and then tossing them off into the pile of their clothes. Her hands trailed down his back to the waistband of his boxers before digging in and sliding them down and then off.

Both where panting already as heavy lead laden emotions surged through them, their eyes still have not strayed from each other's as he leaned forward to kiss her again, sliding inside of her making them moan and the pure thrill of the contact shot through them. A tear rolled off his face as he pushed into her and pulled back, breaking their kiss panting as her nails dug into his back sharply. She cried out as the searing hot burn of pleasure coursed through her, her nails digging into the hard, rigid muscle of his back.

He gasped as her hands slid down and grasped the tight hard muscle of his rear. Her nails digging in, he slid in again torturing himself with the searing hot pleasure as it roared through his system. Sweat dripped from his chest as he strained over her. She cried out as the red hot barbs of pleasure continued coursing through her body. "Brody!" she gasped as he groaned and panted above her, the slick heat enveloping them. Driving them close to madness as they slid against each other, their eyes locked again as the pleasure surged through him.

He groaned against her, his blood pulsing fiercely through his veins as her legs curled around his, pulling him deeper into the inferno. His hands grasped her hips tightly as her nails dug into his rear. He groaned as he slid against her, "Oh, god Jessica, I love you so much,"

"Oh god, I love you so much too Brody," she gasped as the fire in her veins raged out of control. They sped up as the searing hot vise of pleasure squeezed tightly around them until they combusted together in a blaze of pleasure screaming each other's names their eyes locked on each others.

Panting heavily Brody slid off her and collapsed against her, pulling her in close to him. She turned in his grasp and wrapped her arms around him. "We'll sort out everything in time, i'm just so glad I finally got you back," whispered Brody as he gazed in her vibrant blue eyes.

"I still can't believe how understanding you are, there is a lot to work out," said Jessica.

"I will be here for you Jess every step of the way," he said brushing a hand across a cheek before wrapping it back under her.


End file.
